1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine having a soundproof cover for an injector, and more particularly an engine having a soundproof cover for an injector having an improved soundproof effect as well as a superior outer appearance.
2. Background Art
A fuel injection device, i.e. an injector, is often used for injecting fuel into an intake pipe or intake manifold of an engine by opening or closing an electromagnetic valve at high speed. Typically, a hammering sound is generated when the valve is abutted against the valve seat in synchronization with the rotation of the engine.
Attempts in the conventional art have proposed providing an engine having an injection valve chamber storing the injection valve so as to prevent the hammering sound, i.e. the operating sound from leaking out of the engine (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 63-100269).
In addition, in the case of a motorcycle having an exposed engine, the operating sound of the injector is likely to leak out unlike that of an automobile having the entire injector accommodated in an engine compartment. In view of this fact, it has been proposed to provide an engine in which a soundproof countermeasure is applied by installing the injector within a space enclosed by peripheral component parts (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-82163 and Japanese Patent No. 2,938,204).
A system in which peripheral component parts surround an installed injector is preferable when the injector is mounted near a central part in a transverse direction of a vehicle body of the vehicle. However, in this case, it is hard to employ a layout in which the injector is preferably surrounded by peripheral component parts, in particular, in the case of a horizontal oriented engine or a V-shaped vertically oriented engine (an engine in which a plurality of cylinders with their crankshafts oriented longitudinally in forward and rearward directions of the vehicle body are opened in a shape of V in a transverse direction of the vehicle body).
In these cases, the injector is arranged at the outermost side of the vehicle body in its transverse (width) direction. Accordingly, since there are very few, if any, peripheral component parts capable of enclosing the injector, it is not possible to form a space sufficient to improve a soundproof effect.
In addition, since the cover provided with the injector installed at the outermost side of the vehicle body has a substantial influence on the outer appearance of the vehicle, it would be desirable to provide an adequate soundproof means having a satisfactory outer appearance.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the related art and achieves other advantages not realized by the related art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to eliminate the aforesaid problems and provide an engine having a soundproof injector cover having a significant soundproof effect and also having a satisfactory outer appearance.
These and other aspects of the present invention are accomplished by a fuel injection engine comprising a soundproof cover for an injector fixed to an intake pipe at a predetermined angle; a fuel supply pipe connected to a top part of the injector; a coupler having a cable connected to an electric supply terminal for the injector projecting from between the intake pipe and the fuel supply pipe; and wherein the soundproof cover includes a resilient cover covering the coupler and arranged in a position in contact with the fuel supply pipe and the intake pipe.
These and other aspects of the present invention are accomplished by a fuel injection engine for a vehicle, the fuel injection engine comprising an air intake manifold; at least one fuel injector; an injector fixing block; a fuel supply pipe connected to a top portion of each injector via a fuel distribution pipe; and at least one coupler having a cable connected to an electric supply terminal for each injector projecting from between the air intake manifold and the fuel supply pipe; and a soundproof cover for each injector fixed to the air intake manifold and covering each coupler.
Accordingly, the exposed part of an injector is covered by a soundproof cover, the fuel supply pipe and the wall surface of the intake manifold, thereby making operating sound from the injector unlikely to leak out of the engine. Further, since the soundproof cover is such a small-sized unit for covering an electrical supplying connector and a cable, its aesthetic appearance can be kept desirable. Further, the soundproof cover can serve waterproof and dustproof effects.
Since the soundproof cover is also applied together with the cover for the electric supply terminal, the number of component parts is not increased.
Further, any portion that cannot be sufficiently covered by the aforesaid soundproof cover can be widely covered as well with an outer cover 50. The cover 50 can be covered with an ornamental design applied with plating or coating, for example. This will further improve its aesthetic appearance and further increase its commercial value.
Further, a soundproof effect is obtained in the situation where the injector is placed outside the vehicle body in a transverse direction, the operating sound is likely to be heard by the rider, and a fewer number of component parts acting as the soundproof wall is required.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.